The Arc Tournament
by Spirit of the 4 masks
Summary: "Let this be known! A tournament shall commence and whoever wins it shall know riches beyond riches and fame beyond fame!" Many talented duelists began joining this tournament as they have confidence that they can win. But something seems off. Dark dealings, kidnappings, and an ancient force has appeared. Know that this chaos be known as The Arc Tournament!
1. Chapter 1

**The Nightmare Duelist**

* * *

_Hello, anyone reading this. This fanfic was something of an oddball with a unique story outside of Yugioh Arc-V's plot. Also, this fanfic will have a lot, and I mean A LOT of created and innovative cards from me and a variety of authors in a different website with their permission. I hope that you can stay and enjoy. _

_As always, I don't own anything but the Oc's and some decks._

* * *

The sound of clacking of keys can be heard within a dark room. People can be seen typing away at something on their computers as they worked ferociously at their project. A well-dressed man walked into the dimly lit room and gathered some papers left on the counter of a desk. He gathered himself and walked up a flight of stairs to reach a room that looked down upon the people. There sat a man in front of a desk writing with a feather pen, eagerly writing and not noticing the guest that was present in front of him.

The man coughed. "Excuse me, sir?"

The man behind the desk looked up and saw him. Putting away his pen, he stretched and put away his papers. He looked straight into his eyes and gave a comforting smile. "Fancy meeting you here, Sylus. What brings you here in my humble abode?"

Slyus shifted uncomfortable in his place. He took out the reports he got before he went up and presented to him. "Sir, this concerns about the tournament you are planning to host."

The man laughed and smiled as if Sylus wasn't there. He blissfully wandered into his own world for a moment until he came back into reality. "Do you mean the Arc tournament? If this concerns the cost of the tournament then I already have that covered. We have many sponsors that graciously donated to our little project that we have more money than we need!"

Sylus didn't even grin as he walked up to the desk and placed the reports on it. "Sir, I'm flattered to hear that we have no financial problem to think about in the future but this concerns something else."

The man leaned in and his personality completely turned a 180 as his posture and aura pertains a serious demeanor. "What problem do we have, Sylus? As I recall, we didn't have any legal trouble in finding many talented duelists around the worlds. Unless, the government thinks that they can meddle in the affairs of our corporation. Have they forgotten the last time they meddled in our _special_ affairs? It did went out with an excellent…_bang_ so to speak.

Sylus sweated nervously and sat down on a nearby chair and recollected himself. "No, sir. It wasn't the government. I believe that we won't be bothered by them anytime soon. What bothers me is the selection of duelists that you had me and the rest of the trainers gather up and recruit for this grand tournament."

He took out several pictures from folders within his coat and placed it on the desk. He swayed his hand over many familiar faces. "These duelists seem to be created from the oddest of groups I have ever seen. From entertainers to revolution soldiers, to motorcyclists and murderers, I don't think this is a wise choice to gather such a group. Won't this catch the eye of the media? You know how ferocious they are for knowledge they crave."

The man simply just waved his response away and grabbed his deck from his desk. He shuffled it as he kept talking to him. "I believe the media will be silent over our selection of duelists. Also, Sylus, I believe that you forgot to acknowledge the raw skill and talent these people have. These duelists conquer the duel field as they masterfully crush their opponent with utmost ease. The master of an all new summoning type, Yuya Sakaki. The revolutionary soldier, Yuto. The steadfast duelist, Gogenzaka. The singing maiden, Yuzu Hiragi. The duelist prodigy, Reiji Akaba. And many other talented duelists." The man finished shuffling his deck and placed 5 cards face-down on his desk. "Come, join me for a little game, Sylus."

Pondering on the thought, he quickly moved to the front of the desk and hovered over the cards. He put on a questioning gaze. "I'm sorry, sir, but this is no time for a game. We still have many other things that I need to discuss to you about."

The man smiled as he shuffled the deck again and placed 2 more cards on the desk. "Then maybe a game can ease your worries, my friend."

Sylus thought about it but gave a sigh. "Alright, I'll play."

"Good, good." The man acknowledged. "By the way, what were you trying to say?"

Sylus gulped. "I just wanted to ask you about the _**other **_duelists you had me enlist in that tournament of yours"

The man pondered on the thought before he recognized what he meant. "Ah… _**those**_ duelists. Steady your heart, Sylus. They won't mean you any harm. They just need a little…push in the right direction." The man gave a look to Sylus and gently smiled. "Pick a card, my friend. You know what rules this games entails."

Sylus picked up a card on the far right and laid it face-up on the desk. Sylus raised an eyebrow. "The Mask? Just what are you trying to pull? The Mask is the weakest character in the game!"

The man relaxed in his chair a bit. "Ah, the Mask. Symbolizing a hidden motive behind a sheltered face. Putting away their original intentions with a fake one. Settling in their character that they forget themselves entirely."

* * *

"HEY, YOU!" A regal but snobbish man yelled from the entrance to an allay way. He was yelling to a teen who was walking away from him with a relaxed fashion. He has black hair with a yellow stripe running down the side of his head. He also has cold blue eyes and tanned skin with a surrounding aura telling them to back off. He turned around to see who was yelling at him.

"You're going to pay for what you did to me and my honor as one of the Fusion Dimensions greatest duelists!" The man prepared his duel disk and the arm blade field appeared in front of him.

The teen just gave a smirk. "One of the Fusion Dimension's greatest duelists? What a load of bullshit. You can't even duel out of a barn shed." None the less, he prepared his duel disk and placed his deck in the duel disk's deck holster.

The man brightened with anger. "You're going to take back those words after I beat you!"

**DUEL!** They both chorused.

"I'll take the first move." The man proclaimed. "I summon Gladiator Beast Dimacari in attack position!" A bulky bull roared as he materialized into the duel field.

"Due to a Gladiator Beast on my field, I get to special summon my Test Tiger!" The man yelled. He slammed the card on the duel disk and an armored tiger appeared to the duel field, roaring at the opposition. The teen wasn't even fazed at all.

"Gladiator Beasts?" The teen commented and snickered. "Why are you using such a slow and easily destroyed archetype for someone your status? I thought you said that you were an "elite duelist"?"

Every word egged the man into a primal rage and began going berserk. "SHUT UP! I'll show you the power of my gladiators!"

"I'll tribute my Test Tiger to tag out my Dimacari and then special summon 1 Gladiator Beast from my deck." One card popped out from his deck, grabbed it, and placed it on the field. "I special summon Gladiator Beast Alexander (Light/6/2400/600)!" A lion warrior roared into the battlefield and stood proudly beside the man.

"I set 1 card face-down and end my turn."

The teen huffed. "A regal lion for a regal man. However, that doesn't matter in a duel but the duelist's skill and deck does! My turn, draw!" The teen drew his card and smirked. "I'll give you a front row seat to my deck. Don't bother begging as your fate is sealed."

"I first set two cards on my field and activate my field spell, **Juggernaut Force City**!" A giant floating city appeared above them and shadowed them in their presence. "Its effects shall appear when I need it and next, I activate my spell card, Double Summon."

"I assume you know its effects so I'll go on and summon my two monsters!" He placed two cards in his monster zone and the sound of mechanized gears began to be heard in the city.

"Come forth! Land Force-Series #1: Cluster and my Recon Force-Series #1: Swift Liger!"

A mechanical soldier appeared and unloaded himself with many weapons (Earth/4/1500/1800).

Right beside him, a small mechanized tiger pounced down from the city and landed in front of the teen (Light/2/800/1050).

The man laughed at his abysmal duo of cards on the field. "From that speech of yours, I thought I would be seeing high-level monsters with extreme ATK and DEF. Not some machines with power to crush a flea."

The teen just smirked, which irked the man a lot. "Don't just a monster with just their ATK power. That is the first mistake that you made in this duel. Cluster's effect activates!"

The mechanical soldier began talking to a radio and placed a drop marker on the ground. "When he is summoned, I get to special summon 1 "Force-Series" monster from my deck or hand in Atk or Def position. I choose my Rescue Force-Series #3: Spring Pegasus!" A majestic mechanical Pegasus appeared on top of the drop marker and raised its head high (Light/3/1200/800).

"So what? Another weak monster won't win this duel!" The man exclaimed, pointing at Spring Pegasus with laughter.

"Strike number 2! I activate my Liger's effect! When he's summoned, I randomly choose 2 cards in your hand and discard one and return the other to your deck. Which then is shuffled." Liger's turret on his back turned on and shot two cards in the man's hand. Grunting in annoyance, he sent those cards to the graveyard and his deck. "However, I won't be able to deal battle damage this turn."

The man smiled smugly, thinking that he could win this duel due to this teen's mistake. However, he saw the teen keep on his proud face and then directed his attention to his Spring Pegasus. "When he's summoned, I gain 200 life points for each monster I control! I control 3 monsters so I gain 600 life points."

The Teen: 4600 life points

The Man: 4000 life points

"Next, I activate my spell card, Dynamic Combination! I can special summon one Dynamic Force-Series monster from my extra deck and send the required materials to my graveyard from my hand and/or field."

"I choose my Cluster on the field and my Estella from my hand! Combine!"

The figure of another monster appeared briefly appeared until it got sucked into the portal above them as well as Cluster jumping in.

**March, Oh Glorious soldier of hot steel. Explode thy battle field and conquer the land with your hard and cold exterior. Special Summon! Dynamic Force-Series: Heavy metal Soldier!"** Chanted the teen. A heavy shadow appeared on the field and a heavy thud shattered the pavement they were standing on. A black metal machine stood up and prepared his minigun for battle (Earth/8/2800/2600).

"Due to him being summoned by Dynamic Combination, he gains 300 ATK and DEF until the end of this turn." The machine soldier roared and stood up more proud than before. (Atk: 2800/Def: 2600).

"Finally, I equip my two Force-Series monsters to him. Go! Mecha part reattachment." Swift Liger roared and Spring Pegasus neighed as they transformed themselves into gear and equipped them to Heavy Metal.

"That's impossible! Their union monsters! They can't equip both to one monster, you cheater!"

"Oh, contraire. My monster's effects doesn't tell me to only equip one but it also doesn't tell me that they can't be destroyed due to the usual bodyguard effect unions have."

"Now! Battle! Heavy Metal Soldier, attack his Alexander with Override Multi-shock!" Heavy Metal's eyes glowed as he revved up his minigun and shredded the man's monster pixels and dust. When the dust cleared, he saw that the man's monster was still there with an open trap card on the man's field.

"I activate Waboku. It negates battle damage and my monster's destruction." The man yelled triumphantly. _I won't bother with tagging out my Alexander. With the remaining cards in my hand, I can win this duel the next turn._ He looked at his cards and smiled maliciously. The teen didn't notice that he cheated and placed Laquari on top of his deck and with his final card in his hand, the teen shall lose.

Opponent's hand: Raigeki Next turn: Laquari

"I know activate my Spring Pegasus' union effect!" The man snapped backed to attention as the mechanical creature's gear began glowing and a hurricane swept away his Alexander back to his hand. _What just happened!_ Thought the man.

"When an opponent's monster wasn't destroyed, I can send it back to your hand and I can grab 1 Force-Series monster from my graveyard to my hand." He ejected a card from his graveyard and grabbed it, showing it to his opponent. "I choose my Land Force-Series #1: Cluster!"

"I now end my turn." Calmly lowering his duel disk and sat down in one of the chairs in the alleyway.

The man was once again angered and annoyed at how this boy was treating him. _That Vagabond! I shall have him ridiculed for this! But first…_ I set 1 monster face down and activate my spell card, Raigeki! This shall destroy your monster!" Ancient lightning descended from the sky and wiped out his field. The man eagerly waited until the dust cloud washed away. To his surprise, his monster was still there with one less set card from his backrow.

"I activated my field spell's effect! Once per turn, when a machine-type monster is about to be destroyed, I can negate the destruction. Making your Raigeki useless." The teen smiled proudly at the turn of events as he mockingly checked his hand for anything.

Growling with distaste, he ended his turn and hoped that the boy won't pull a monster now.

The teen stood up and drew his card. Smiling, he raised his hand and shouted: "Final Turn!" The man was shocked to say the least. Never in his life as a pro duelist that he would be defeated by this ruffian in 3 turns.

"You're bluffing! No one can pull off a 3 turn kill with your skill."

"Third strike! I summon Cluster back to the field!" The mechanical soldier appeared back to the field and placed his drop marker on the round. "With his effect, I can now special summon my Air Force-Series #2: Dragon Rider!" A knight riding a mechanical dragon appeared on the field. (Wind/6/1400/900). "When he's special summoned, I can add 2 Force-Series monster to my hand from my deck." Two cards stretched out and he took them with grace and care. He showed them to the opponent and revealed that he added another Dragon Rider and another "Series" monster.

"Now, I activate Rider's effect in my hand. I can discard him to special summon a wind monster from my hand or deck. Now arise! Air Space-Series Mk1 Yoma!" A mechanized warrior appeared down from the city above and effortlessly landed on the pavement with ease. (Wind/4/1900/1000)

"Next, I special summon my Spring Pegasus from my Heavy Metal Soldier. Transform!" The Pegasus gear came off of Heavy Metal and returned into the monster it originally was.

"Now! Battle! Cluster, attack with Armory Rampage!" Missiles launched from it' back and attack his face-down.

"Now, for the final attack! Go everyone, attack with Machine Overdrive Assault!" The rest of the monsters attacked as they pummeled the man to unconsciousness.

The Teen: 4600 life points

The man: 0 life points

Sighing that the duel ended, he picked up his cards and walked over to the unconscious man. Walking over him, he crouched down and whispered in his ear "I didn't even go all out on you. Be lucky you didn't experience any Nightmares today. That's how sad you are as a duelists." He got up and walked up but not until he spoke these words. "My name is Troa and know that you shall feast in the darkness."

* * *

"How did you win?" Remarked Sylus. He was astounded that he got beaten by his friend with The Mask card, the weakest card in the game as it virtually had no attack points.

"The Man behind the mask has hidden abilities that best be kept secret, my dear friend Sylus. The Mask proves to be an underdog in many situations as it masterfully warps the field into the controller's desires. But be careful, it shall be a dangerous sword if it is left unhandled."

"Now," The man swept the cards of his desk and added it back to his deck, shuffling it. He placed the usual five cards on the field until he place the deck to the side.

"Shall we play again?"

* * *

_Please review, favourite, follow, and share it with your friends! I would really like that and it will really motivate me that you guys like the story. Also, if there is anything wrong with the grammar let me know and also tell me if I messed up one one bit._

_With the made up cards, I make it in Yugioh Card Maker and there is really cool stuff there that you guys might want to check out. The links to the cards I've mentioned shall appear sometime after a few chapters once everything is sorted out. _

_This is Spirit of the Masks, signing out to all of you guys._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Childish Dreamer**

_Thank you all for reading this fanfic. It is really appreciated and some suggestions are encouraged. As a side note to anyone who is reading this, my updates will be slow so please don't be mad if there was a month hiatus or something._

_R.A.S (Review Answering Section)_

_To Guest: I'm glad you liked it. The first 4 chapters will be duelist prologues as I want to introduce them to you guys as well as their decks. The story will be based around both the OCs and the Main Cast as it flips around the bit. I have to straighten my mind on the plot characters though._

_Now, if you guys haven't noticed before, I am using my created and balanced cards. However, if you guys are interested, you can send your created cards by PMing me. Thank you in advance for this as I can do the chapters faster without thinking of a new archetype for a character._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Konami does. _

_Archetype Showcased: Grand Saint/Saint Archangel and Chaotic Rider/Fallen Legacy_

_Appearance: Angelic warriors donned in golden armor (Grand Saint/ Saitn Archangel)_

_Soldiers of death that house the souls of Fallen Saints (Chaotic Rider/Fallen Legacy)_

* * *

"Now," The man swept the cards of his desk and added it back to his deck, shuffling it. He placed the usual five cards on the field until he place the deck to the side.

"Shall we play again?"

Sylus debated with himself if he wanted to play again. On one hand, he had many responsibilities to do currently as well as organizing the rest of the tournament so the event can start without a hitch. Also, he had a ton of paperwork to get back to as he only went up to the office to report the cast of duelists in this. On the other hand, he can play this game with him to relieve a lot of stress that has been piling on his back.

"Sure, why not?" Sylus finally accepting his decision to play the game. He readjusted himself in his chair and nodded to his friend to continue the game. Although, something felt a little off. Why did his friend want to play this game with him? This isn't as popular as dueling, but it uses the almost similar cards as many have. Some even say that the first seven cards that were played in the game foretell something. Many have yet to deduce it but Sylus waved it away as an urban myth.

His friend smiled, laughing to himself at the way Sylus looked when he was ever confused. He placed one card in each side to have the total amount of cards be 7 and flipped the first card up. He laughed at the face-up card while Sylus smiled at the nostalgic card.

"The Child?" Sylus remarked. "I remember this card! I remember when we used to use this card when we were younger as we laughed at the irony of it? However, why would you put that card in the deck? You know that card conflicts with that prized deck of yours?" Sylus continued to look confused at his long-time friend at his decision until he laughed it off and continued the game. Sylus flipped the next card but was surprised yet again at the result.

"Not again. You put The Brothers in this? My, you have certainly changed for today. What made this sudden decision, my friend?" asked Sylus.

The man regarded as Sylus' friend just smiled. "I have my reasons, Sylus. I just felt like that something good is about to happen today regarding these two cards."

Sylus raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Why do you say that? These are only cards in a card game. Made out of paper and colour. These can't resemble anything in real life."

The man gave a small tsk at that sentence. "Sylus, every card has a story to tell. You just have to look behind the big picture to find the real ending. Much like a child reading a story until the end. Jittering from excitement, they turn to the next page. What do you say about that?"

* * *

A child was eagerly running through the dense streets of Academia. Excitement and happiness ran through his face as he comes close to his goal. The people around here were surprised to see a young boy ignorantly running around the capital like that. It could get him arrested and charged for disorderly fashion. He didn't care. Each step took him closer to an abandoned home at the end of the street. He just barely stopped at the door as he barged in and went up the worn out stairs.

"Big Bro! I'm home!" Chorused the little boy as he ran throughout the house in search of his beloved brother. A shadowy figure trailed behind the boy quickly before suddenly grabbed at the boy. His arms wrapped around the boy and quickly putting in his grasp. The little kid screamed in surprise as he was quickly silenced with a quick jab to the neck.

* * *

The kid slowly woke up, grogginess enveloped his mind as he tried to work out what happened.

"_How about I take over? It would save you the trouble" _whispered someone in his head. Appearing in only his vision of the world, it was a darker, older version of him. Something he didn't want his brother to find out.

"_Please, Raven! Don't come out! I'm going to do this myself and make my brother proud." _The boy assured.

The being just shrugged. _"Whatever floats your boat, kid. But remember, I'm always here for you to get you out of here." _The being disappeared and the kid resumed to get up from his bed. Raven was a unique individual inside his head, appearing whenever he wants while also trying to coax him out of situations that he deemed bad. He may not sound much but he is quite the funny guy. Although he will find trouble that may seem fit.

He decided to search around the room to see if there was any way to get out of here. He tried looking under the bed for anything as well as behind the bookshelf but nothing screams chance.

Willing to recline himself to his newfound captor's room, he noticed a note fluttering down from out of nowhere. He scurried over to it and read the writing of it.

**You're in luck…**

**You're second half shall be appeased…**

The kid noticed a small box attached to the back of the letter and tenderly got it out without ripping the paper. He opened the box and gasped in shock.

'_It can't be…Duel Monster cards!? These are hard to come by as Academia keeps a strict hold on 'em. Me and my big bro were only able to get ours from Dad before he left. Somehow, I was givin' a half finished deck and Dad promised that he would finished it. He never did._

When he came out of his stupor, he noticed a tiny hole in wall right next to the bed. Just big enough for him to fit through. That wasn't there before.

The Kid didn't care. He just wanted to get out of here. He scrambled into the hole and was surprised to see a duel disk and a deck holster waiting for him. Laying there was another note.

**Early birthday gift.**

**Use it well.**

He snatched it quickly and grabbed the deck holster, surprised to see his unfinished deck inside it. He put that thought aside and put the cards he found with his deck. He kept on running through the pathway as he knew what happened to people who "stole" equipment from the academy. He shivered as he remembered the last person who stole this kind of stuff.

As he reached the end of the path, he saw an exit left behind by someone. The kid quickly deduced that the exit was aged and made by someone possibly years ago. The bricks were withered, algae began to grow around the hole, and the colours were drained from their usual luster from years of erosion.

It wasn't long when he got out that his captors caught on of his disappearance. "The kid's gone! Get people down this search hole and others searching around this whole entire compound!" He heard someone yell obnoxiously loud. "Don't leave every nook and cranny unsearched. We need that Kid back here alive!"

Not staying to find out what they are going to do to him, he began running into the concrete wilderness that ran for miles and miles. He saw an abandoned car on the side of a broken building and immediately began to think how to get out of here as he remembered his brother's useful skill in getting out of sticky situations.

"_Remember, if you're in a jam, hijack a car. Now, I know you are a bit too… young to be driving a car but I'm sure everything will work out fine." His brother assured him at the time. "Don't worry. Soon enough, I should be able to snatch some of those new and improved duel disks I have been hearing about a while ago"_

'_I can't believe were actually doing this…' _Raven said in my eye. _'Who knew those skills your big brother taught us will be used now' _I continued to work with the wiring of the car so I can hotwire it to give us a smooth ride home. My 7 months of training better be worthwhile.

A strong rumble shook him off his feet and face planted him unto the cold steel of the car right on him. He pushed himself up and rubbed the sore spot that was developing in his head. He looked around to see if anything happened but only saw a giant crater in what stood as the facility he was just in.

"_Something tells me that wasn't our stomach." _Raven murmured under his breath. _"You don't think that it was a giant sand worm that ate through this facility, right?"_

While ignoring his counterpart in his head, he walked back into the crater, hoping to see if there was anything that caused this.

"_You're not seriously walking back there, are you? Something bad must've happened to cause this and I am not willing to let you get wiped out by that thing!" _Warned his counterpart, Raven, as he was still walking to the site of the crater.

_You never should have come here…_

The boy stood straight in shock as he heard the voice. Something did say something and it echoed across his mind, in a distorted voice that clashed with his psyche.

_Are you someone that put me in this existence?_

He looked around and saw nothing. Only the ashen remains of the facility and scraps of steel littered the ground.

"_This cannot be happening, kid. I knew we should've just takin' that car and drove outta here. Run, kid, run!"_

_That won't be necessary…_

The boy widened his eyes. He can hear the voice of Raven in his head?

_You will just be killed like the rest of them…_

The boy stiffened as he took a step back as a humanoid-like being appeared out of the blue in a flash of light. The being looked that card that the Academia showed in their public shows that showed cards that were used by the Xyz "scum" as they put it. Bujin Hiroko I believe it was called.

It raised its arm to reveal an energy based duel disk and pointed it to him. The boy tensed as he waited for the inevitable to come.

_If you are not what I say you are than you know fairly well what is to happen. My name is Vesperia and now, it's time to duel._

The boy hastily put on his duel disk he found earlier and activated with some difficulty as he had hardly any experience with duel disks before.

_I sense someone in you. May both of us know the meaning of peace and silence._

"_Okay, this is just getting weird. Can we just fight this guy already?" _Asked Raven in his eye, making it seem he was actually in the real world. Although, he was the only one to see him.

"Okay then, let's get going then." He raised his duel disk and inserted the deck he combined with the gift he received earlier and prayed to whatever deity that was watching over him to give him luck or something.

"Duel!"/ _Duel!_ They both shouted.

Orion: 4000 LP

Vesperia: 4000 LP

"I'll take the first turn but due to the rules, I can't draw during the first turn." Orion said as he drew the standard five cards and looked at them to see if they were of any use. _"Do be honest, I hate that rule." _Pointed out Raven. _'Shut up. I need to concentrate.'_ Yelled back Orion in his mind. _"Geez, kid, you don't have to be like this." _Retorted Raven. _'Just shut up for a second and let me do my thing.'_

"I summon **Saint Archangel- Joan of Arc**!" Orion cried out loudly as he summoned out a familiar monster from his hand which materialized and shouted out its battle cry. Plates of golden yellow wrapped around the grown frame of a young woman clothed in silk white clothing. She wore a helmet fit for a knight as the plume extended down to her back and the chest plate bore a flower mark that she once fought under. Wielding her sword, she swung it a few times and plunged it right on the ground with a mighty thrust.

**Saint Archangel- Joan of Arc/LV4/LIGHT/Warrior/ATK: 1700 DEF: 1700**

"When she is normal summoned unto the field, I can draw 1 card while sending 1 Fallen Legacy monster from my deck to the graveyard." _'Fallen Legacy?' _I thought. _'I don't remember having those in my deck or even have Joan of Arc have this effect. What did those cards do to my deck?'_

"I send Fallen Legacy- Armaros to the graveyard which activates his effect! By banishing this card from my graveyard, I can special summon 1 Fallen Legacy monster from my deck to the field that is LV4 or lower! I special summon the King of the Deep! **Fallen Legacy- Behemoth**!"

The boy shivered as a crack in the earth opened and what appeared frightened the boy and made him wish he didn't summon that monster. Dark shadows began to crawl up the abyss which took form right beside Joan of Arc. A malicious and gigantic fiend appeared out of the darkness and roared at Vesperia.

**Fallen Legacy- Behemoth/LV4/Dark/Fiend/ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000**

As Orion drew his card, Behemoth turned to Joan of Arc and somehow recognized her for a brief moment and said to her "It has been a long time hasn't it, Joan. I thought that we wouldn't see each other again."

Orion was shocked to see that monster cards were talking to each other. He thought that Duel Monster cards were inanimate objects and just things used to make Academia stronger and more prevalent. Not things that Orion assumed contained feelings.

Joan of Arc turned her head to the side, disappointment and sadness crossed here face as she just continued to acknowledge his presence. "Me too. But you knew your actions when you joined Lucifer and now look at you, someone who is just a shadow of your former self"

Behemoth looked downtrodden as he looked to reason with her. "Joan, I was young and foolish back then but please, let me have the chance to make it up to you."

"Ahem" Both of their heads turned to Orion, surprised and curious faces gave full attention to him. "I hate to interrupt this moment but we have a duel commencing right now and I think I should be able to give you all the details."

Both Joan and Behemoth looked at each other and silently agreed to something. "Very well then." Behemoth said. "We shall hold you to your word. However, you must inform us later about what in the devil's name happened to us."

"I'll try my best." Replied Orion as he prepared his next move. _"You mean "We'll" do our best." _Raven inquired. _'Yeah, both of us should be able to explain certain things but hopefully we won't be thrown in a loop.'_

"I activate Behemoth's ability!" I yelled. Behemoth suddenly grew to twice his size and his muscles bulged to an even bigger amount than they used to be. "By sending the top card from my deck to the graveyard, Behemoth's ATK is increased by 200 for each Fallen Legacy monsters in my graveyard until the end of your turn. Due to now being 2 Fallen Legacy Monsters due to Behemoth's effect, he is now up to 2300 ATK points!"

"I set 1 card and end my turn." Orion placed the one card in the slot and looked confidently to Vesperia to see what it would do.

Vesperia was looking calmly at the situation at hand as it drew a card from its deck. It looked at it as well as its hand of cards and proceeded to take action.

"I activate the spell card, Cards of the Red. By sending 1 LV7 "Red-Eyes" monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can draw 2 cards. I send Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon to the graveyard in order to draw 2 cards." It proceeded to do such an act and began thinking about its next action. "I then send another LV7 "Red-Eyes" monster from my deck to the graveyard. I send Red-Eyes B. Dragon to the graveyard."

"_Why in the world is it sending those powerful monsters to the graveyard? Unless…!" _Raven realized what it was about to do and warned Orion. _"Kid activate that trap now or we are going to be in real trouble!"_

Orion nodded. He knew Raven well enough to trust him in his plays in the duel. "I activate my trap card, **Sanctuary of Purgatory**! If I control both a Saint Archangel and a Fallen Legacy monster, you cannot special summon monsters from your graveyard until the end of your turn and I don't receive battle damage until the end of my turn."

Vesperia looked unconcerned as it set 2 cards from his hand into the spell and trap card zone. "End turn" Due to this, Behemoth returns to normal to 1900 ATK.

Orion drew a card and grinned. "I activate the continuous spell card, **Fountain of Recollection**! Each time I summon a Saint Archangel, it gains 1 Memory Counter and depending on the amount of counters acquired, I gain a different effect."

"I then summon the **Saint Archangel- Michael** in Attack Position." As Orion placed his card, a whirlwind of well, wind, began to blow as a figure formed within the phenomenon and burst free of its cage. A man in shining golden armor appeared triumphantly as he showed off his sword skills with great respect and donned his helmet with pride. His wings spread apart like he was showing off and descended down unto the battlefield.

**Saint Archangel- Michael/LV3/LIGHT/Warrior/Tuner/ ATK: 1400 DEF: 1700**

"What's up, people! Michael in the house!" Yelled out Michael as he proceeded to fly circles around the two monsters.

"Can you please be quiet, I am trying to think here!" Shouted out Orion. That shut him up. "By summoning Michael, I add 1 Memory Counter to Fountain of Recollection."

**Fountain of Recollection**: 0-1

"And due to a successful summoning, I can activate Michael's effect. By reducing this card's level by 2, I can special summon one LV2 monster from my deck to the field. I choose **Fallen Legacy-Forcas**!"

Same like Behemoth, a shadow appeared from the crack of the earth and formed a shadowy angel that looked like a professor in a university.

**Fallen Legacy-Forcas/LV2/DARK/Fiend/ ATK: 800 DEF: 500**

"Petty squires, kneel before the intellectual here." Proclaimed Forcas.

"I then tune my LV1 Saint Archangel-Michael and my LV2 Fallen Legacy-Forcas to create a synchro summon!"

"**The being that resides in Purgatory, raise your hand in triumph to bring balance between the 2 worlds and create both peace and chaos in your wake! Synchro Summon! Level 3! Grand Saint Warrior-Judgement Eclipse!"**

A herald of pure majesty rained down onto the field. A grey angel descended down on the field and raised both her sword and shield. A distinct feature of her majestic presence is that she was blindfolded and wore a silk but sturdy cloth armour around her body. She kneeled down as she was placed in defense position.

**Grand Saint Warrior-Judgement Eclipse/LV3/LIGHT/Fairy/synchro/ ATK: 500 DEF: 2200**

"Due to her being treated as a Saint Archangel monster by her effect, I gain one more Memory Counter."

**Fountain of Recollection: **1-2

"I now activate her effect! Once per turn, I can send 1 DARK Fallen Legacy monster from my hand to the graveyard to banish 1 card from your graveyard. I target your Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!"

"Now, battle! Joan of Arc, attack with Crevé Fleur!" Joan of Arc prepared to rush towards Vesperia but it smiled as she revealed on eof her face down cards. "I activate Silver's Cry! I target my Red-Eyes B. Dragon in my graveyard and special summon it!"

The mighty beast appeared in a flash of fiery plumes as it roared its dominance on the field.

**Red-Eyes B. Dragon/LV7/DARK/Dragon/ / ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

Orion sweated in fear as he gazed at the magnificent beast. What can he do against it? "I…I…I switch Behemoth and Joan of Arc to defense position and end my turn."

Raven looked worried at the kid as he knew that he couldn't take much more of this. Although, he can't do much to help him, surely there must be something to get out of this situation.

"Very well then. I draw." Vesperia checked the new card and remained stoic. However, the eyes reveal that something torturous is about to happen.

"I activate the spell card, Inferno Fire Blast." A massive fire ball began forming in the mouth of Red-Eyes as murderous intent began forming around the air. "When this card is activated while I control a Red-Eyes B. Dragon, I can inflict effect damage equal to its original attack! Burn in Hell! Inferno Fire Blast!" The fireball launched at missile speeds towards the boy and it impacted him straight in the chest.

"Augh..." Orion managed to get out as it felt like something broke in his tiny body.

Orion: 1600 LP

Vesperia: 4000 LP

"Next, I tribute my Red-Eyes B. Dragon for my Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning!"

**Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning/LV6/DARK/Fiend/Gemini/ ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200**

"Finally, I activate my face-down trap, Return of Red-Eyes! I can target 1 Normal monster from my graveyard and special summon it! Appear! Red-Eyes B. Dragon!"

The monster roared alongside the fiend as it spread its wings across the battlefield.

"However, due to Inferno Fire Blast, I won't be able to attack with him. However, my archfiend can and will! Attack my Archfiend! Strike Behemoth asunder with Devilish Lightning! The lightning coursed through Archfiends veins before being released unto Behemoth. Behemoth only had time to defend as the lightning bolts tore him down to ash, knocking Orion of his feet.

"Face it, Orion. You will lose. Next turn, you and your monsters will be defeated and your soul shall be mine. Such a poor thing indeed." Mocked Vesperia but all he got was a silent child. That is until he spoke.

"Who says I'm Orion?" Said "Orion" as he stood up from the lightning blast, smirking at Vesperia.

"Who-!" Vesperia tried to cry out.

"The name's Raven. This poor old sap needed his help so I decided to switch it up a bit." Raven replied calmly and humorlessly as he was taking this situation lightly. "Now, finish your turn so I can finally kick that silly little ass of yours!"

Angered, Vesperia set one card face down and ended his turn.

Raven drew his card and gave a grin and played his drawn card. "Look at that! I just drew **Revelation of Chaos**! If I activated this card while I have a both a LIGHT Saint Archangel monster and a DARK Fallen Legacy monster, I can banish both of them to special summon 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from my deck that is a higher level than the one's banished as long the special summoned monster doesn't require any materials to be removed from play."

"**Oh twins of the seed of chaos, hear the cry of the almighty being that reigns from both heaven and hell! Come forth now and bring peace and destruction in the wake of our enemies today! Special summon! LV 8! Grand Saint Warrior Ohina and Chaotic Sin: Rider of Death!"**

**Grand Saint Warrior: Ohina/LV8/LIGHT/Fairy/ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600**

**Chaotic Sin: Rider of Death/LV8/DARK/Fiend/ ATK: 2900 DEF: 600**

A grand warrior angel descended upon the battlefield in the embrace of light while a skeletal figure of darkness and death rode its way from the depths of the abyss.

"That doesn't scare me! You still won't be able to beat me!" Yelled Vesperia.

"I'm not finished. I activate Judement Eclipse's other effect! By banishing 1 LIGHT Saint Archangel Monster from my hand, I can destroy 1 card on the field. I choose that backrow of yours!" Vesperia gave a distressed sound as the trap was destroyed.

"I activate my spell card, **Charity of Grace and Sin**! By activating this card, I can give 3 grace counters to my Ohina and 3 Sin Counters to my Rider of Death. Now I activate their effects! By removing 3 Grace Counters from Ohina, I can return up to 2 cards from your field to the deck! I choose both your Red-Eyes! Go! Light-wave Distress!" A shower of light came off of Ohina as it returned both the Red-Eyes back into the deck. For added counter-measure, by removing 3 Sin counters from my Rider, any monster that battles a "Sin" monster loses ATK points equal to the number of Sin counters on it x200."

"Now, attack! Chaotic Destruction!" Both Ohina and Rider raised their weapons and brought it down to Vesperia, causing a macabre of sounds and visual as they made a direct hit.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Vesperia yelled.

Orion: 1600 LP

Vesperia: 0 LP

Winner: Orion

Orion's body promptly collapsed from all the stress and Raven was left to see that Vespera disappeared without a trace.

"_Hmph, wait until the kid gets a load of this!"_

* * *

**It is very appreciated if you leave a review and favourite and follow. I won't be able to update as I will be leaving for somewhere tomorrow but enjoy a good summer and a good read. Also, hopefully the duel was up to expectations and improved from last time. Criticism is helpful for me so if there is anything to improve upon, put it on a review or a pm. Night!**


End file.
